


Clear Your Mind

by Synnerxx



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Your Mind

Donna kicks off her heels as soon as she's inside her apartment. It's been a long day and she's tired. She changes into a tank top and and brushes her teeth after she washes her face.

She lays down in bed, expecting to fall asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, but she finds that she can't turn off her mind. It keeps whirling and whirling around, chasing random, half-coherent bits of thought until she can't take it anymore.

There's one surefire way to make sure she's relaxed enough to fall asleep. She leans over and rummages around in her nightstand drawer and pulls out her favorite purple vibrator. She doesn't waste time in teasing herself. She's much too wound up for that. She slips a hand into her panties, strokes over her clit hard and faster, getting herself nice and wet. She tugs them down her legs, not even bothering to take them off all the way and turns the vibe on high, pressing it between her thighs briefly, before thrusting it into herself.

She cries out in pleasure, back arching up off the bed. She presses it in even farther before taking it out and letting it rest against her clit. She nearly screams as the vibrations slam into her and she's coming hard and fast, shaking as she pulls it away from her oversensitive skin.

She turns off the vibrator and drops it onto her nightstand. She'll clean it off tomorrow. She pulls her panties up and curls onto her side, a sated smile on her lips as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
